L'adolescent et le bêta
by FunnySparrow
Summary: [ Abandonnée] Stiles se promène ivre dans la forêt de Beacon Hills et tombe dans un des pièges des chasseurs de loup-garou. Il se retrouve attacher en haut d'un vieux chêne. Une corde solide serre très fort la cheville de Stiles. L'adolescent perçoit des yeux bleus devant lui. Cet individu n'est d'autre que Derek Hale. Un adolescent ivre et un bêta solitaire ?
1. Prologue

**Auteure : Plume-Aurora**

 **Bêta : lesaccrosdelamerceri**

* * *

 **N/A :** Je n'accepte pas les avis comme : nulle ou ainsi de suite, car cela n'aide pas l'auteure à mon goût. Je n'accepte que des avis constructifs envers mon égard pour que je puisse m'améliorer et que je ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs pour mes prochains textes de TW ou d'autres. Voilà, le prologue est corrigé..Merci, à ma bêta lesaccrosdelamerceri pour sa correction. Donc, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous ! * smile* Ensuite, merci à tous pour vos retours au sujet de cette histoire qui me tient à cœur. PS : Je n'accepte pas les commentaires homophobes...

* * *

Stiles se baladait dans les bosquets sombres de la bourgade de Beacon Hills. L'adolescent chantonnait dans les bois en solitaire. En fermant les yeux, il ne regardait pas le sol ni la verdure autour de lui. Il buvait une énième gorgée d'alcool fort.

Lydia ne l'avait pas invité à sa fête.

À cause d'elle, il avait été humilié devant un grand public d'hétéros et de joueurs de Lacrosse. Le jeune homme avait bu la moitié de la bouteille en verre. Tout à coup, il fut intrigué par le fil se trouvant devant lui. Pourtant , une phrase lui sortit de la bouche :

\- Merde, je suis tombé dans un piège pour loup-garou... Quel crétin !

En touchant la corde, il se retrouva en haut de l'arbre. Sa cheville gauche était attachée par un nœud solide et ferme. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien qu'un chasseur pouvait être là à tout moment. Brusquement, Stiles entendit un craquement de brindilles autour de lui.

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa sur le côté gauche de son front. Il reprit ses esprits. Toutefois, il distinguait très bien les yeux bleus dans la pénombre. Soudain, un brouillard dense s'installa autour de lui.

L'ombre s'en dégagea. Stiles reconnut tout de suite la silhouette de Derek Hale. Ce dernier était devenu un bêta à cause de son oncle, Peter Hale. L'homme aux cheveux noirs croisa ses bras puis rigola devant le jeune homme .

Ce qui énerva Stiles :

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Derek ! siffla l'adolescent entre ses dents.  
\- En plus, tu es ivre? Bravo, génie... répondit Derek en s'approchant de lui.

À ce moment-là, Derek coupa la corde autour de l'arbre avec une seule griffe tranchante. Stiles tomba violemment sur la verdure sale et s'endormit profondément à cause de l'alcool. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et le prit dans ses bras. Le loup reprit de nouveau la parole:

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?

Le loup et l'adolescent quittèrent les lieux.


	2. Un réveil difficile

**«** _L'adolescent et le bêta_ **»**

 **Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta : Je la remercie beaucoup pour son travail remarquable envers ma première histoire sur le sterek :) ça m'aide beaucoup pour m'investir plus sur la suite de mes chapitres que je n'ai pas encore écrits. Merci, encore à la miss.**

* * *

 _Quelques temps avant :_

* * *

Au réveil, Stiles était tombé du lit. Ses draps étaient emmêlés de la tête aux pieds. Le « _boum_ » se fit entendre dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Son père se trouvait en face de sa chambrette, l'air inquiet. Il perçut enfin la tête de son fils au-dessus du drap blanc. Stiles regardait son père avec un regard innocent sur sa façade d'ange.

Le paternel reprit doucement la parole :

-Tout va bien, mon fils ? _demanda-t-il, d'un ton inquiet._

-Oui, papa..Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-Je travaille. Là, j'emmène des dossiers pour Parrish… _Répondit, le shérif_.

-Ok. Moi, je vais aller en cours et prendre Scott, au passage, papa. _Dit, son fils._

-D'accord, mon fils. Je t'aime. _Avoua, son père, en gardant le sourire._

-Je t'aime, aussi. _Répondit, l'hyperactif, en se démêlant de ses draps._

* * *

Son père quitta le couloir du haut avec un pas vif. Quant à Stiles, il tombait encore à cause de ses pieds. L'adolescent en avait marre des gamelles dès le matin. Il se déshabilla et ses habits glissèrent sur le parquet en bois. Le jeune homme était nu. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il secouait sa tête dans tous les sens. Ensuite, il mit son pied gauche à l'intérieur de la grande douche incolore. La vitre était immense et il n'y avait pas de rideau de douche pour protéger le plancher…

Il actionna le bouton d'eau chaude à l'aide de sa main gauche. Le jeune homme recevait de l'eau tiède sur son visage pâle. Il ferma ses paupières.

Stiles resta une heure sous la douche tiède.

Après, une buée dense s'installa dans la salle de bain. Stiles éteignit rapidement l'eau avec sa main moite et humide. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche avec délicatesse puis prit rapidement sa serviette de bain. Il mit le tissu noir autour de sa taille fine et mouillée. L'adolescent reçut un « _sms_ » de la part de McCall. Il s'orienta vers son téléphone portable en disposant un rictus amusé sur son visage angélique.

D'un coup, il sortit une phrase devant l'heure de son appareil :

-Merde, je suis en retard ! _s'exclama-t-il, en jetant sa serviette sur une chaise vide._

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Stiles arrivait enfin devant chez McCall. Ce dernier l'attendait impatient. Scott ouvrit la portière droite de la jeep bleue. L'alpha monta dans le véhicule de son meilleur ami, sans dire un mot, l'air abattu. Le jeune loup avait perdu sa relation avec la jolie brunette, Allison Argent. Celle-ci était en couple avec Isaac Lahey.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel :

-Allison ? _devina ce dernier, inquiet pour son ami._

-Allison… _répéta son ami avec une mine qui faisait peur à voir_.

-Ce soir ou demain soir, on sort faire la fête, d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux. _répondit Scott en baissant la tête_.

* * *

Au bahut, Lydia était avec Aiden dans une des salles vides du lycée. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction. Ce dernier était torse nu devant elle. La jeune femme caressait le dos musclé de son amoureux. Ses ongles mauves touchaient sa colonne vertébrale. Ce dernier l'embrassait à pleine bouche. L'oméga sentait le cœur de Lydia vers son buste. Tous les deux manquèrent la première heure de cours.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre corrigé.**

 **Vous aimez ?! :) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure :)**


	3. Pause déjeuner

**Bonsoir, voici le chapitre corrigé...Je remercie encore ma merveilleuse bêta :D**

 **Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

 **A** près la fin des cours, Stiles se trouvait seul pour la pause déjeûner. Il se mit en face de Boyd. Le grand colosse ne le quittait pas du regard. Le bêta leva ses yeux au ciel. Stiles lui fit un petit rictus, gêné. L'être humain mit son plateau devant lui. Boyd prit rapidement la parole devant son camarade :

-Tu ne peux pas manger ailleurs, Stiles ?

-Toutes les autres tables sont prises. _Reprit, Stiles_ _d'une petite voix_.

-De toute façon, j'ai fini de manger. Quoi ? _Répondit, Boyd d'un ton froid_.

-Tu ne connais pas une fête ou une rave pour ce soir ? _demanda, Stiles_.

À la fin de sa phrase, Boyd rigolait devant lui :

-Toi ? Dans une fête ?

-Bon, ça va, _répliqua Stiles entre ses dents_.

-Détends-toi, Stiles. _Dit Boyd_ , tu veux quoi ? En général, tu demandes toujours un truc, Stiles.

-Tu peux me donner tes places pour la rave de ce soir ? S'il te plaît et je te prête ma voiture ? _proposa Stiles d'un air sérieux._ Pour une semaine !

Boyd réfléchissait devant le jeune homme abattu :

-Bon, ok. Je te donne mes deux places. _Avoua, Boyd._

-Tu voulais y aller avec qui ? _demanda, le jeunot._

-Avec Erica.. _répondit Boyd, d'une petite voix_.

-Oh, je vois. Bah, merci, Boyd. Tu es un chic type !

* * *

Boyd tendit ses avant-bras pour prendre les clés de voiture de son camarade. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il se mordit la joue gauche. Fouillant, sa poche gauche il donna enfin ses précieuses clés à son ami. Boyd le remercia. Le colosse repartit en solitaire vers la blondinette, Erica. Stiles plongea sa tête dans son plateau repas, déprimé. À ce moment-là, son meilleur ami arrivait et regardait Boyd de dos. Scott se mit en face de lui. Tous les deux n'avaient pas de copine. Lydia ignorait toujours l'hyperactif et Scott n'avait plus Allison. C'était un adolescent au cœur brisé.

En relevant sa tête, son meilleur ami avait une feuille de salade sur son front.

Stiles enleva rapidement celle-ci qui se collait sur sa tête :

-Tu as fait quoi ? _demanda son ami_.

-J'ai donné mes clés de voiture à Boyd jusqu'à vendredi.

-Et comment on va se déplacer maintenant ?

-On demandera à Danny de nous prêter sa caisse, non ?

-Excellente idée, _s'exclama l'humain à l'alpha_.

* * *

Scott mangeait son repas ainsi que l'hyperactif. Au loin, Jackson levait les yeux au ciel et mangeait durement sa pomme verte devant eux. Le capitaine de Lacrosse était au milieu des filles. Danny se tenait à côté de Lydia et d'Ethan.

Aiden était en face de sa dulcinée.

Scott fronçait ses sourcils devant le nouveau loup. Jackson avait un rictus malveillant en regardant l'alpha puis l'humain. Le croquage du fruit donnait des frissons à l'adolescent. Stiles ne comprenait pas le comportement de son meilleur ami à l'encontre de l'oméga. Enervé, Scott s'en alla du self d'un pas précipité.

Fier de lui, Jackson souriait au fils du shérif. Lydia et Allison échangeaient quelques mots pendant le repas. Tandis que le capitaine de Lacrosse n'avait qu'une obsession en tête, faire du mal à l'alpha, Scott. En parlant de lui, l'adolescent se trouvait dans les vestiaires et se calmait sous l'eau chaude.

Une buée dense apparut.

* * *

Soudain, il entendit la voix calme de Peter Hale. L'oméga solitaire se trouvait dans les douches du lycée. Scott montra les crocs agressivement face à son ancien ennemi psychopathe. Peter Hale rit sadiquement devant le jeune homme. Scott colla son dos contre le carrelage jaune, méfiant.

Peter prit d'office la parole :

-Tu souffres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas vous parler, Peter !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que, je suis un tueur qui protège les siens ?

-Parce que vous êtes une menace pour tout le monde !

-Y compris ta petite chasseuse ? Humm…Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Allison ?

* * *

À ce moment-là, le nouvel Alpha sentit une immense colère envahir à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses pupilles deviennent rouges devant l'oméga. Peter était intimement satisfait. L'oncle de Derek faisait cela pour le bien de Scott.

À l'extérieur des vestiaires, l'humain courrait derrière Danny. Stiles reprit son souffle. Ethan haussa ses sourcils devant le maladroit. Le jeune homme l'écouta avec attention :

-Que je prête ma voiture ? Tu rigoles, Stiles ?

-La mienne, je l'ai prêté à Boyd pour quatre jours, je t'en prie, Danny…

-Ma réponse est non, Stiles. _Répondit froidement le compagnon d'Ethan_.

Stiles n'insista pas pour la voiture de Danny.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre deux :)**

 **Une petite review ? :)**


	4. Le retour de Derek Hale

**N/A : Bonsoir, merci pour vos retours ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **A** près, la fin des cours Stiles rejoignait Scott à l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'alpha échangeait un bref regard à Allison. Celle-ci, pinçait ses lèvres puis se dirigeait vers le capitaine de Lacrosse. Son ex-copine avait eu un pincement au cœur, mais elle avait eu un faible pour Isaac Lahey. Stiles prenait le bus pour rentrer chez lui et Scott sa moto verte.

L'alpha avait eu le cœur brisé.

En s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges, le jeune adolescent n'apercevait pas le siège très confortable. Stiles ne trouvait pas une bonne position pour son dos droit. Il se mordillait timidement sa lèvre fine. En fouillant sur téléphone portable et percevait la nouvelle lune dans deux jours. À ce moment-là, Stiles repensait à Derek Hale. Il l'ignorait pourquoi. Tout à coup, son cœur battait à la chamade. Soudainement, le jeune homme secouait négativement la tête dans tous les sens. Stiles mettait ses écoutes dans ses oreilles.

En fermant ses yeux, il avait eu des flashs à l'intérieur de sa caboche. Il repensait à la transformation de Derek Hale devant lui. Il crispait sa main droite sur le bord du siège. Il ne voyait que lui à l'intérieur de ses rêveries. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une goutte de sueur froide s'installait sur le côté gauche de son front. Tout à coup, l'humain recevait un sms de Lydia Martin :

« _\- Il faut qu'on parle, Stiles. Viens, devant chez moi_. »

À ces mots, le nouveau joueur de Lacrosse ne comprenait pas le _sms_ de Lydia Martin. Une lueur rosâtre apparait sur les joues de l'adolescent. Un « _yes_ » sortait de sa bouche. Stiles se tenait tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivée de bus. Il descendait à l'arrêt de bus numéro « _**vingt-sept-B**_ ». Promptement, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment à l'intérieur de sa chaire. Dans le bus, Erica avait un rictus mauvais sur le coin de la lèvre.

Et, le bus repartait sans Stiles.

* * *

Stiles se promenait seul dans les ruelles de _Beacon Hills_. Toutefois, il distinguait la grande bâtisse de sa jeune amie, Lydia Martin. Il voyait qu'elle préparait une fête quelconque. Lydia accrochait le dernier ballon. L'objet avait une teinture bleuâtre. Stiles détenait ses deux mains vides à l'intérieur de ses poches. La jeune femme remarquait son ami dans son champ de vision. Lydia appelait le jeune homme avec une voix douce et aimable. Stiles s'approchait pas à pas devant elle. L'ancien renard, écoutait difficilement Lydia Martin.

Le rusé ne bronchait pas devant elle :

—Tu voulais me dire quoi ? Lydia ? _demandait, le malin._

—Voilà, je ne peux pas t'inviter à la fête, demain soir. _Déclarait-elle, maladroitement._

—Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Lydia. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mentait-il, en gardant son calme.

—Vraiment ? En revanche, je voulais te prendre de tes nouvelles, comment ça va ?

En quelques mots, le jeune homme pouvait échanger des phrases courtes devant la fille populaire du lycée de Beacon Hills. Après ça, l'humain s'en allait de chez Lydia, abattu. La jeune femme avait eu de la peine pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui, car il était trop différent à son goût.

Stiles se sentait humilié à l'intérieur de sa chaire.

Quant à Lydia, elle faisait un double nœud sur la ficelle du ballon. La Banshee s'orientait à l'intérieur de sa grande demeure. Son regard ne quittait pas la fleur violette devant ses iris. Elle avalait nerveusement sa salive à l'intérieur de son corps. La nuit commençait à tomber dans la bourgade de Beacon Hills. Stiles ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il relevait la tête pour observer la demi-lune et les étoiles.

Derek Hale, il revenait de New York avec sa sœur Cora. Il avait définitivement oublié cette femme, Jennifer Blake. Le bêta tournait sa tête vers le ciel bleuâtre, avec un air de quiétude sur sa façade pâlichonne. Cependant, de revoir Stiles lui avait donné des frissons partout à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

Cora dormait paisiblement sur le lit de Derek Hale.

* * *

Néanmoins, il avait des soupçons sur une nouvelle menace. Il n'aimait pas cela. En haut des marches, Peter Hale observait son neveu, Derek avec un air amusé sur sa gueule d'ange. Derek ne le regardait pas. Le loup brun poussait un long soupire devant la vitrine.

Peter sortait seulement de la douche tiède. Un torchon propre se trouvait au-dessus de son crâne. L'ancien alpha, n'avait pas de meute. Il voulait toujours détruit Scott. Il jetait la serviette de bain sur le grand canapé noir et s'approchait calmement de Derek.

Ce dernier restait méfiant envers Peter :

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Peter ? _demandait, sèchement, Derek_.

—J'ai pris juste une bonne douche puis j'ai été voir, le nouvel alpha.

Derek pouffait de rire, amusé :

—Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ? Soudainement ?

—J'ai mes raisons. Et, toi ? Comment tu vas ? Derek ? _demandait, Peter Hale._

—Je vais bien et ce voyage m'a fait du bien ainsi qu'à Cora. On est content qu'on soit de retour.

—Et, côté cœur ? _reprenait, Peter, en gardant_ _son air sérieux_.

—Cela ne concerne que moi, Peter. _Répliquait, le concerné_.

* * *

Peter Hale taponnait l'épaule gauche de son neveu. Tous les deux se regardaient l'éclat de la lune […]


	5. Au clair de lune

**N/A : Yes, j'ai récupéré mon ordinateur chez Boulanger, je peux enfin écrire correctement :)**

 **Alalalal, que ça fait plaisir d'avoir son ordinateur entre ses mains. Voici, le chapitre cinq de ma fanfiction et je vous remercie**

 **beaucoup pour vos retours au sujet de mon histoire sur : [ STEREK]. Bonne lecture, à tous ! Je vous adore !**

* * *

Stiles ne se sentait pas bien à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Lydia ne l'avait pas invité pour sa fête. Le jeune garçonnet marchait péniblement dans les bois de « _Beacon Hills_ ». La pleine lune éclairait son visage pâle. Son cœur battait très vite et à la chamade. À sa main droite, il détenait une bouteille de whisky. L'adolescent buvait en cachette. Stiles n'examinait pas ce qu'il avait sous ses pieds. Ivre, le jeune homme ne percevait pas les pièges sous la terre.

L'hyperactif se sentait observé autour de lui dans les bosquets.

Il entendait également des hurlements de loup. Toutefois, il y avait aussi des coyotes qui traînaient dans les barrages sombres. Stiles n'avait pas sa batte avec lui pour se défendre. L'adolescent ne faisait pas attention autour de lui. Stiles avait activé un piège. Il levait les yeux au ciel. La corde entourait solidement la cheville gauche de Stiles avec fermeté. Sa bouteille de whisky tombait violemment sur le terrain. Ses pieds se trouvaient en hauteur et sa tête en bas. Il détestait ça. En essayant d'envoyer un message à Scott, son téléphone portable tombait par terre.

Stiles n'avait pas de chance.

Le jeune Stilinski entendait des craquements de brindille autour de lui…Il devenait très pâle. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, mais pas en solitaire. Soudain, Stiles percevait des yeux bleus devant sa direction. Il avalait nerveusement sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine. Le jeune homme ne cessait de bouger pour défaire le nœud solide de la corde. Mais, il n'y avait pas de changement.

Toutefois, il reconnaît la voix glaciale et téméraire. Le loup était Derek Hale. Ce dernier avait les bras croisées devant l'hyperactif. Un sourire amusé se disposait sur le coin de sa lèvre. Le bêta ne quittait pas le regard de Stiles. L'interpellé était déstabilisé devant cet homme ténébreux et musclé. Néanmoins, Stiles écoutait le rire amusé de Derek Hale. Il se bougeait dans tous les sens.

Le ténébreux se mettait en face de Stiles :

—Comment tu t'es retrouvé-là ? Stiles ?

—A-t-on avis ? _répliquait, l'adolescent, ivre._

—En plus, tu es ivre ? Lydia ? _devinait, Derek Hale._

—Ne me parle pas d'elle… _répliquait, Stiles, entre ses dents._

—Je vois. Arrête de bouger ou tu risques de te faire mal…

À ces mots, Stiles obéissait sagement à Derek Hale. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs marchait devant l'hyperactif. Il sortait une griffe aiguisé devant les yeux de Stiles. Derek Hale coupait la corde solide avec un geste rapide. Stiles tombait violemment dans la boue. Une giclée de terre atterrissait sur le front de Stiles. Ce dernier dormait rapidement sur le sol. Le jeune homme sommeillait avec la bouche ouverte.

Derek Hale levait les yeux au ciel :

—Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Stiles ?

Stiles avalait un insecte à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il le recrachait en dormant. Le jeune loup pivotait sa tête dans tous les sens. Le bêta prenait l'adolescent dans ses bras.

Derek Hale emmenait Stiles chez le shérif Stilinski.

* * *

 **Désolée, pour ce chapitre affreusement court.**

 **Je me rattrape pour le prochain qui sera un peu plus long que celui-là.**

 **Merci, de m'avoir lu.**


	6. Une visite inattendue pour Stiles

**N/A : Bonsoir, voici le chapitre six de mon histoire. En espérant, que ça va vous plaire. :)**

 **Je n'accepte que des avis constructifs et non des "nulles" ou j'en passe...J'accepte que des longs avis détaillés, car cela aide l'auteure.**

 **Merci, pour vos retours et vos favs et ainsi de suite. Cela me va droit au coeur ! :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **D** ans les bosquets de « _Beacon Hills_ » un homme seul courait dans les bois. En apparence physique, il détenait une chevelure gras et ondulé jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux possédaient une couleur bleue. Ce n'était pas un humain, mais un loup-garou. Cet être était un oméga.

Il prenait une allure vive en sautant au-dessus des branches et des brindilles. Le vent bougeait ses cheveux dans tous les côtés. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Le loup d'une quarantaine d'années existait par des chasseurs. Mais, une lame s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de sa chaire. L'oméga tombait raide sur la verdure humide. Ses cheveux couvraient la moitié de son visage.

Derek Hale observait la scène au loin..

Le solitaire gémissait silencieusement devant les chasseurs. Il crachait du sang noir à l'extérieur de sa bouche épaisse. Le grand-père d'Allison se trouvait en face de lui, avec un air menaçant. Il s'agenouillait devant le loup. Il tirait les cheveux en arrière. L'oméga ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il recevait des postillons de Gérard.

Le vieil homme prenait un timbre sévère envers son ennemi :

—Ou est ta meute ? _Demandait-il, avec rage._

—Je suis tout seul…Hughh…Je n'ai pas peur de vous, vieux débris !

—Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, Oméga. Je suis le diable pour vous.

—Le véritable alpha de « _Beacon Hills_ » va vous détruire, Gérard.

—Ainsi, tu connais mon identité ? Tant pis, tu mourras…

À ces mots, Gérard décapitait l'oméga sous les yeux impuissants de Derek Hale. Il se cachait derrière les buissons et parfois dans les arbres. Une expression de peur et de dégoût s'installaient sur la façade du loup brun. Il écoutait attentivement la discutions des deux grands chasseurs de Beacon Hills.

Gérard détenait toujours une voix glaciale envers son propre fils :

—Pourquoi avoir tué ce loup ? Gérard ? demandait, Chris Argent.

—Pour moi, ce sont tous des tueurs. Ils méritent de mourir et non vivre…

—Vous oubliez qu'on a un code d'honneur envers cette race…

—Je m'en contre fiche, du code, Chris. Je vais les tuer… _ **Tous**_ !

* * *

Chris Argent se taisait face à son père. Ce dernier était dans un accès de rage et de colère envers la tribu des loups-garous. Son fils unique avalait nerveusement sa salive humide à l'intérieur de sa gorge fine. Il détenait son arme à feu entre ses bouts. Ses iris se posaient sur l'éclat de la pleine lune. Le vieil homme essuyait sa lame avec l'aide d'un torchon propre.

Du sang apparaissait sur le tissu.

D'après Derek Hale, Gérard avait tué neuf omégas. La menace éventuelle pour Scott McCall ainsi que les autres métamorphes était Gérard Argent.

Au petit matin, Stiles Stilinski se réveillait avec des maux de tête. À ce moment-là, il voyait encore un peu flou. Il sentait encore un peu l'odeur de l'alcool. Son haleine puait. Il avait l'impression qu'il tenait un insecte dégueulasse à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La sensation était désagréable pour lui. En soulevant son drap marron, Stiles percevait la marque du nœud solide.

* * *

Soudain, il sentait un regard pesant devant lui. Le jeune adolescent remarquait promptement la présence de Derek Hale devant lui. Il sortait un « _merde_ » devant le bêta. Stiles était surpris de le voir chez lui. Cependant, Derek faisait le signe chut, car le père de l'adolescent se trouvait derrière la porte.

Derek se cachait vers le creux de la porte de chambre. Le paternel de Stiles ouvrait délicatement la porte et regardait son fils dans les yeux. La main moite dérangeait Stiles. Il ne supportait pas ça. Le shérif prenait activement la parole, car son fils était encore dans les vapes :

—Tout va bien, mon fils ? _demandait, le shérif._

—Oui, papa, ça va. Humm..Tu n'es pas au taf ?

—Je ne vais pas tarder, Stiles. Tu n'as pas cours ce matin ?

Stiles ne trouvait pas les mots. Mais, Derek lui faisait des gros yeux pour lui dire : « _Magne-toi_ » :

—Non, pas ce matin. Je commence qu'à une heure de l'après-midi.

—Ok, Stiles. Mais, ne reste pas au lit toute la matinée, d'accord ?

—Oui, papa. Passe une bonne journée…reprenait _, l'adolescent._

—Merci, mon fils. Remerciait, le shérif en fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Derek attendait que le père de Stiles, s'en aille de la maison. Il entendait le bruit du moteur. Le père de l'adolescent était parti de la demeure familiale. Stiles descendait de mon lit. Il remettait correctement son t-shirt blanc sur son torse. Derek s'avançait péniblement vers l'hyperactif :

—Cela t'arrive de frapper chez les gens, Derek ? _râlait, Stiles._

—Fallait que je te voie, Stiles. Je suis de retour de mon voyage.

—Ouais, je suis au courant, merci. Peter me la dit…

—Depuis quand, tu parles à ce psychopathe ?

—Depuis peu…Il m'a sauvé là vie pendant que tu n'étais pas là..

Derek haussait son sourcil droit, intrigué :

—Comment ça ? Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Comme ça ?

—Bah, ouais…En fait, tu me veux quoi ? _reprenait, Stiles._

—J'ai besoin de l'aide…De l'aide de Scott McCall..

Stiles levait les yeux au ciel :

—Pourquoi ?

—Gérard devient complètement fou et un tueur psychopathe…

—Tu as un drôle d'air, Derek…Ca ne va pas ?! reprenait, l'adolescent…

—Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, Stiles. J'ai voulu aider un Oméga, et j'ai échoué..

* * *

Un « _**ah**_ » sortait de la bouche baveuse de Stiles Stilinski […]

* * *

 **Alors, ce chapitre ?! :)**


End file.
